


Dain's Letter

by generalgoods



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Gen, dont even bother, i cried, its bad, ok please bother, thank, the aftermath of major character death isnt a tag so this is your warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalgoods/pseuds/generalgoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis finally receives the letter from Dain Ironfoot, letting her know what has become of Thorin, Fili, and Kili. And Bilbo gets an unexpected visitor hmmmhmhmhmmmmm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dain's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this and i cried a little bit, mostly because the idea made me upset and because i've never shared my writing with anyone before so lucky you people reading this, yes you. urrhgghhghh ok ;_;

The letter came sooner than expected. Not even four days after the great battle had ended, a round dwarf with a well-braided beard huffed up the steps to Dis' home, a letter clutched in his hand. He folded out the creases of the paper and gave a knock on the door. It hastily swung open on the second knock, revealing a somewhat haggard looking dwarf woman. She was the sister of Thorin Oakenshield, the mother of Fíli and Kíli. Her hair was braided at the sides, her small beard was trimmed. Despite her troubles, she still found a way to keep herself looking like the daughter of a king. She reached for the letter without a word and drew her hand back to look the dwarf in the eyes. She had waited for days, weeks maybe, ever since Dáin had left them.

'This is what I think it is..yes?' The messenger nodded and handed the letter to her, a maroon seal pressed on the flap. Dis swallowed her fear and took it from him carefully. What would it say? Was war upon them? What of her sons? Her mind raced with questions that needed answering. The letter wasn't long, seven or eight sentences were written in a careful hand. Dáin's, she guessed. 'The handwriting is not urgent..there is no war..' She started to smile, and began to read.

There was indeed no war. There was, however, a fierce battle, waged with goblins and wargs. The first blow was short and quick, one she did not anticipate. Dís read the sentence over and over, to convince herself the news was real. ' _Your brother has fallen._ ' She ran her fingers over the parchment and wiped her hand on her fur coat. A wrenching sob started from the pit of her stomach and caught in her throat. She kept reading. There were two sentences, one for Fíli, and one for Kíli. She released the letter and let it drop onto the snow. She grabbed the door with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. The tears that welled in her eyes blurred her vision.

Word spread quickly and left all of the dwarves quiet and solemn. The usual cheer of the market was replaced with whispers and sad smiles as items were exchanged. It was days before Dís spoke, and only then her words were barely audible. She did not weep, nor did she reach out to others. Both her boys had been stolen from her, on a journey she wished they never left for. She managed a smile from the memory of Kili's eagerness to leave. Fili was not as exicted as his brother, but it had always been that way. Fili would not have let him go alone, that was for sure. Those two were attached at the hip, ever since Kili was born. That had been one of the only times Fili was too excited, and showed it too. He poked Kili's nose when he slept and giggled when the newborn grabbed his hand or his braids. He did not care about treasure or dragons or lost kingdoms, only his little brother.

The only way to avoid the greatest of her sorrow was to remember when they were younger and still with her. Kíli was always the trouble maker, while Fíli was the responsible one, of course. They often forced themselves onto their uncle's shoulders when he wasn't working at the smithy. Kili laughed and pointed at the people in the streets while Fili nudged him over Thorin's head. Thorin's face would be twisted into a grimace, hiding the smile that could be seen in his eyes. He would never admit it, but he would have given them all of the riches they had lost, if he could.

* * *

It was months after the Battle of Five Armies when Bilbo Baggins heard a quiet knock at the door. He pressed his lips together and set the kettle down. Muttering about dwarves and their unexpected visits, he unlocked the door and pulled it open. A look of confusion flashed over his face as he realized it really _was_ a dwarf, an unexpected one at that. However, this dwarf had womanly features, a small beard, and braided black hair. Bilbo opened his mouth slightly and closed it again. She was not looking at him, but off to the side. He cleared his throat, which seemed to get her attention.

'Hullo..ah..I'm sorry you seem familiar to me but..have we met?' Bilbo shifted on his feet and looked at her closely. The situation brought back a brief memory of Bilbo and Thorin's first meeting.

'Dis, at your service. And no, we have not.' She bowed her head briefly and gave him a soft smile. 'Although, I believe you knew my brother. And my sons.'

'Oh..Oh, yes. Yes I did.' He began to give his name, but she raised a hand to stop him.

'I know your name, there is no need for an introduction on your part. I would like to ask a favor of you, Mr. Baggins.' Now Bilbo noticed the sorrow that had muddled her once blue eyes, and the purple that clung to her eyelids. 'Tell me about them.'

The words hitched in her throat, but she coughed to cover it. Bilbo nodded without a word and opened the door further for her to enter. He took her coat and hung it carefully as she glanced around Bag End. Her eyes landed on a small wooden box near the door.

'Ah, I do not think it is needed but..could you please not scrape your boots on that?' He jerked his head in the direction of the box and watched as a smile broke out on her lips.

'Yes..that is something Kíli would do.'


End file.
